


Play Ball!

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Gen, Radio, Summer, different style of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Scott and Hope give colorful commentary on a colorful game





	Play Ball!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of a baseball themed one shot but executing has been a struggle. Basically, this is meant to be read as if you were sitting with the commentators. Does that make sense? Anyway, I hope it's not confusing and I hope you all enjoy it!!

Scott Lang: You're listening to WPYM 1200, Albany's number one for local sports! We're here live on a glorious June afternoon for the match up of the century! I'm joined by my talented and intelligent co-host, Hope Van Dyne. Hope, it turned out to be a rather nice day. Was it you that was saying it was supposed to rain today? 

Hope Van Dyne: Well Scott, it looks like the weather did decide to stay at bay today for the game. After what seemed to be such a wet week, it looks like we've finally got a decent day of nice weather for today's game. 

Scott: Yeah folks, it rained so bad all week, I actually had to canoe on my way over to the station! 

Hope: Wait, was that you who took up three parking spaces in the lot? 

Scott: Uhhhh...It's the top of the seventh inning! The score is tied to three. Avengers are feeling pretty confident as they've had a successful season leading up to the championship game. 

Hope: Most certainly! They were the early favorites at the start of the season, but it's the Cinderella story of the Guardians that is taking everyone by surprise. Once the worst team in the league, this rag tag team has turned it around this season with the addition of their new teammate, Nebula. I have her as my pick for MVP.

Scott: I thought I was afraid of Gamora, but knowing that she has an older sister now absolutely terrifies me. You don't mess with these dynamic sisters! 

Hope: I would love to see you try to go toe to toe with them! Right now, we're at the top of the lineup with Steve Rogers up to bat. 

Scott: Now there was talk of whether he would play this season, after sustaining a minor back injury in the off season. I mean, could you imagine how crucial that loss could've been? 

Hope: Oooh, someone has a little crush! Here's the pitch. Swing and a miss! Strike one! 

Scott: I do not have a crush on Steve! We're just good friends is all! 

Hope: Uh huh, sure... Here's the pitch. That's ball. 

Scott: Gamora is making the case for being one of the most consistent pitchers we've seen all season. She is beauty, she is grace... 

Hope: She will show no mercy with that curve ball! Strike two! 

Scott: No! That doesn't even rhyme! You're supposed to say, "She will kick you in the face!" 

Hope: That's ball two. Scott, it doesn't have to rhyme! But maybe she'll throw the ball right in your face if you're not nice. 

Scott: You mean like she did with that heckler two weeks ago? That guy had it coming, full disclosure. I really thought that Peter was gonna hop the fence on that jerk too! 

Hope: There's the hit! It's a line drive towards second. Drax makes the catch, over to Rocket, and Steve is out! Ooh that's a tough break for Rogers. Really thought he'd break that streak by now after that very close game against the Panthers the other night. What's going on with your man? 

Scott: Oh my god, he's not my man!! With one out, nobody on base, Avengers are looking to take the lead in the championship game.

Hope: Now batting is The Hulk himself, Bruuuuuuuuuuce Banner! 

Scott: Oh my god, that was so awesome. Also, you could totally be an announcer for wrestling matches. This is why I love you. Can I say that I the air? Is that allowed? 

Hope: You are so lucky I love you back. Also, if there's ever a reboot of the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, call me! Would love to be an announcer if I can't wrestle. 

Scott: I don't know, I could see you being part of GLOW! Like perhaps your wreslting name could be...The Wasp!

Hope: Here's the pitch. Ball one! I mean, I guess I could be a wrestler. I just didn't give it much thought. 

Scott: Boom! I just gave you a new career move! Oh my god, did you see that hit? I don't believe it! 

Hope: it's going...going...GONE!! A home run for Bruce Banner and Avengers take the lead!!

Scott: The crowd is going wild! I haven't seen this much excitement from a crowd since my sweet sixteen! 

Hope: This could be the shakeup that the Guardians need going into the second half of the inning. Up to bat is Bucky Barnes. My god, have you seen an arm so massive? 

Scott: I have seen it. Up close! I think it's made of this metal called Vibranium? I heard you can't get that anywhere in the states. 

Hope: Whatever it is, he's had the best batting average in the league. Winner of the MVP award last year, this year has seen him play better than last. And that's a line drive to first! But Rocket catches it just before Bucky makes it and that is two outs! It's still four to three with no one on base. Now Scott, what do you suppose Guardians are thinking as they go into the second half? 

Scott: Well, first of all, they probably didn't think they were going to make it this far. I mean, these guys are your quintessential Bad News Bears. But they've got a lot of gusto, they play with heart! 

Hope: Swing and a miss, strike one. Yes, but playing with heart doesn't always win championships. I mean, there have been games where I feel as they though they didn't play as a team. You're only as strong as your weakest link. 

Scott: There's the hit and fowl. Strike two. I do agree with that sentiment. But I have to ask, are you suggesting that there could be someone on the team that could be holding them back? 

Hope: I wouldn't say that it's one person on the team, I mean, that just wouldn't be fair to single out one person. Everyone has their off days. But sometimes I feel as though their style has been sloppy at times. Almost as if they dont talk to each other when it comes to crucial plays. Communication is key with any team or partnership. 

Scott: This here is why we make a great team, ladies and gentlemen. Here's the pitch and OUCH! Right in the leg! Bucky is down on the ground. Coach Fury is out on the field and holy cow, he looks pissed! 

Hope: He looks really hurt. Steve Rogers is out to check on Bucky as well. Gamora looks stunned. You never intend to hit someone when pitching and I hope she doesn't beat herself up over this. 

Scott: He's getting up. Bucky is okay everybody. He'll take the walk as he makes his way to first. Can you see my hands shaking, Hope? I was so scared that something worse happened! 

Hope: Scott, are you seeing this? Way in the outfield? 

Scott: What am I looking at? I see Groot and Mantis. Am I missing something? 

Hope: Clint Barton is up to bat now. Scott, I think something is in the grass. 

Scott: Gamora seems to have recovered after that pitch as she figures out her next move. With one man on first, two outs, top of the seventh, Avengers up by one. Hope, I really can't see anything. I think it's just- 

Hope: Someone just yelled out snake! Scott, my eyes weren't fooling! I think there are snakes in the field! 

Scott: Oh my god Hope, I see them! Mantis just let out this ear piercing scream, you could hear it from up here. I'm also trying really hard not to swear because oh my god snakes! 

Hope: They have made their way out of the grass and Drax just screamed, running onto the dugout. Another one just slithered right between Gamora's legs. Oh my god, they're everywhere! 

Scott: Clint just dropped his bat and noped his way off the field. Everyone is running off the field and hiding in the dugout. Peter Quill just got back out with a bat in his hand and I think...he's going to whack them? 

Hope: Everyone is freaking out right now. I have never seen anything like this, Scott. Where did the snakes come from? 

Scott: Whacking the snakes did nothing as Peter tries to wrangle it with his bare hands. Oh, what a beautiful idiot... Hope, I think I know where they came from. You remember Thor's brother? 

Hope: The pale weirdo? Isn't he the one who owns those...oh my god I can't believe he did that. 

Scott: Loki Odinson, if you are out in the stands, Hope and I will come and find you! In the meantime, I believe the game is delayed due to snakes. Thats a first, I'm sure. We're going to take a quick commercial break while we go find the culprit! Hope, I mean, Wasp, you ready to kick some butt? 

Hope: Sure thing, Ant-Man! You're listening to WPYM 1200, Albany's number one for local sports and we'll be right back after these messages!


End file.
